


旧影记

by everfree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfree/pseuds/everfree





	旧影记

旧影记

“当年的摄影师有没有告诉过你照片的保存期限？”  
“他对我说，它的存在会比我们的关系，甚至比我们的生命更长久。”  
“他错了。”

莱戈拉斯拿起相框，冲瑟兰迪尔指了指褪色的照片。后者正四平八稳地坐在沙发上，手里的多卫宁在壁炉的火光下泛着红宝石般的色泽。  
“它甚至还不如这杯酒有颜色。”他懒洋洋地晃着杯子说。  
莱戈拉斯皱着眉头瞥了他一眼，低下头去仔细观察照片。  
“它在褪色，我很快就会忘记自己一百多年前的样子了。”  
“别学人类对时间的多愁善感。”  
“这不一样，”他抬起头看向父亲，“他们受制于过去和未来的重量，而我享受它们。”

瑟兰迪尔把杯中的酒一饮而尽，起身走到莱戈拉斯身边，长长的金发随着他低头的动作垂落在泛黄的旧照片上。  
“水晶宫，博览会，我记得那天。”他用指尖缓缓抚过照片上莱戈拉斯的脸，“你的神情就像马上会被那台机器夺走灵魂。”  
莱戈拉斯有些羞恼，无尽生命唯一的坏处就是会不可避免地面对过去的笨拙，“那天是我们第一次和相机打交道，”他咕哝着戳了戳相片的上的瑟兰迪尔，“你也不知道该看哪里。”  
他父亲发出一声轻笑，莱戈拉斯熟悉这笑容，从千万年前的密林寝殿到他们现在停留的宁静庄园，它通常只意味着三个字：  
别嘴硬。  
果然，瑟兰迪尔用动作制止了他接下去的言语，他抚弄他的唇角，接着把脸缓缓凑近，近到莱戈拉斯只能看到他的眼睛，蔚蓝色的，宛如冰川融化后的湖水般的眼睛。  
“你错了，”他轻声说，“我在看着你。”

他放开莱戈拉斯，转而拾起照片，莱戈拉斯的耳根有点发烫，他移开视线，竭力不去看瑟兰迪尔带着笑意的脸，而是把注意力放在照片上，像一百六十多年前刚接过它时一样。

1851年，那是个伦敦难得的好天气，仿佛老天也正为水晶宫着迷，这座前所未有的建筑在海德公园的一角熠熠生辉，就像人类送给自己的礼物。莱戈拉斯记得瑟兰迪尔那天穿了一套剪裁精良的燕尾服，金发在脑后扎成一束，露出他优美的额头和颧骨。在场的女士纷纷投来爱慕的眼光，但他父亲只是旁若无人地拉着他前行。那时相机刚刚问世，讨论它的人很多，敢于尝试的却很少，但瑟兰迪尔显然是个例外。  
“我有种预感，”那天他说，“即使再过很多年，我们依然会需要这张照片。”

所以他们来了，在那辉煌的建筑前并肩站立，耐心地等待，直到眼前的机器发出砰的一声巨响，证明他们被成功刻在了银版上。莱戈拉斯记得当时自己很不自在，视线由于聚焦太久而开始虚化，于是他习惯性地抬头去看瑟兰迪尔。他的伴侣正从容地直视前方，只有微微绷起的嘴角透露了一丝不耐。  
但旋即他觉察到了莱戈拉斯的视线，下一秒他冲他微微低下头，脸上泛出一丝柔和的笑意。  
就是这个瞬间。

那真是奇妙的一瞬间，银色的火花四处飞溅，莱戈拉斯在那个瞬间第一次感受到时空也能被捕捉，那个瞬间带着永恒的意味从此凝固在一张银片上。这一秒带来的震撼持续至今，即使到了连手机都能随时拍照的时代，他依然对人类火花般的智慧保持敬畏。  
那是一个生命短暂的种族对永恒永不熄灭的渴望。  
“我喜欢这种方法，”后来他对瑟兰迪尔说，“真希望能给密林也拍张照片。”  
“密林只存在于我们的心里，但那有什么关系，”父亲淡淡地回答道，“我们才是真正的永恒。”

他低下头和一百六十年前的自己对视，照片上的瑟兰迪尔握着手杖，左手自然地垂落身前，他的金发深富光泽，仿佛透过它还能感受到百多年前洒落其上的斑驳阳光。他的背挺得很直，头部却微微向左倾斜，仿佛忽然被什么东西转移了注意力，低垂的双眼凝视着身边的人，即使照片已经褪色发白，也能清晰分辨他唇边的一丝笑意，柔和得仿佛一片羽毛。而莱戈拉斯穿着同款的礼服，他的头部向瑟兰迪尔抬起，嘴唇微张，表情有一丝茫然，眼睛却专注地盯着对方，专注得仿佛千万年来他一直在做同一件事，凝望瑟兰迪尔。  
他俩谁都没看镜头，对摄影师而言这是张失败之作，因此他强烈要求重来一张。但莱戈拉斯拒绝了。  
“我喜欢这张上的我们。”他悄声对瑟兰迪尔说，对方露出了心领神会的微笑。  
“我也是，” 他说，“我们要的就是这张。”

瑟兰迪尔把相框摆回壁炉，视线扫过从陈旧到崭新的一排照片，最后伸出手指在最新的那张上轻弹了一下。  
“有时我不太理解你的坚持，”他若有所思地说，“每次搬家都非要带上它们，但每张都是同样的你和我，我们并不需要这种证明永恒的方式。”  
“我知道你想说什么，”莱戈拉斯给自己也倒了杯多卫宁，“如果我也像人类那样想寻求永恒，只要照照镜子就行了，”他举起杯子，隔着红宝石般的酒液凝视壁炉的火光，也或许是凝视火光前的瑟兰迪尔。“但永生是与生俱来的礼物，而我们的爱情不是，这就是我唯一的恐惧。”  
瑟兰迪尔没有回答，他靠在壁炉前，脸在阴影中模糊不清，莱戈拉斯抿了一口酒。  
“而我表达恐惧的方式是，加倍珍惜和你的每个瞬间。”他忽然笑了起来，笑容明亮又带点稚气，和千万年前他初次亲吻瑟兰迪尔时一模一样，“你说我算不算这世界上最珍惜时间的精灵，Ada？”  
“我很少说爱这个词，”瑟兰迪尔答道，他低沉的声线穿透了莱戈拉斯的心脏，“但正是这个词赋予永生以意义。”他放下酒杯拥抱住莱戈拉斯，把他紧紧箍在怀里，“很高兴我们能分享它，从遥远的过去……”  
“……直到永恒的未来。”莱戈拉斯接完了下面的话。

“但我还是会继续拉着你合影的，”他调皮地眨着眼睛，“将来也许我们还会带着它们去别的星球。”  
“没问题，我的绿叶，”瑟兰迪尔在咬上他的唇前含混地回答了最后一句，“但现在，让我们先做一些比永恒更快乐的事情……”

END


End file.
